tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gh0stfind3r
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nuclear Scout page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 00:44, 25 January 2013 Slaughterneer "(...) articles about TF2 characters who appear in various videos (Garry's Mod or SFM) that people '''have already made and posted on YouTube." An extract from our Official Guide. The Slaughterneer article has been moved to your warehouse page and shall remain here until at least 1 valid video appearance. '''Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) #I am not "dammit galvatron", I happen to be one of the site administrators. #The page isn't deleted, it's inside your warehouse page. Have you even read my previous message? #The "deviantart thing" does '''not' count. From the Official Guide: ##"(...) articles about TF2 characters who appear in various videos (Garry's Mod or SFM) that people '''have already made and posted on YouTube'." ##"''This is a wiki for '''Monsters that have already made their debut on YouTube', which is their main domain. If you want to write an article for a Monster that is going to appear very soon, you must create a "Warehouse" subpage for your profile to store your pre-made article." ##"''This is '''not' a place for fanart, forum and deviantART characters. This wiki deals only with Freaks appearing on YouTube." We follow rules here, and the Official Guide is mentioned almost ''everywhere. You obviously failed to read it anyway and now we're having the consequences. Make your video and only then Slaughterneer may receive his spot in the mainspace, otherwise he is to be contained in your Warehouse subpage. Other than that, I advise you become more cautious and mindful since now, you are one step from a block. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Apologies accepted. Just make sure to read the rules, it will help you avoid a lot of potential problems if you plan to stay here. For now, your Freak can safely wait in the warehouse until his YouTube debut. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Users are prohibited from wiping their talk pages, they're public and often include useful information. Do not do that again. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:12, April 3, 2013 (UTC) FA icon The icon indicates that the particular article is a Featured article. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Stand in page I will talk about this idea with others. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC) This . You ever seen a hexed model of it? I don't have gmod now, but it'd be fun to use it later on when I have it. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 14:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Koelkast Koelkast (which means fridge in Dutch), was a gmodder who was a close friend of Rubberfruit. He is the creator of the Rubberfruit "Mine!" meme. I recall him doing videos in a similar style to Rubberfruit's. ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:50, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Please talk to me before adding stuff to the trivia of my Freaks. Touching Story is not a resident of Oluapland. The only thing he has to do with Oluapland is being on offspring of BLU Nnnngh Sniper(which OulapPlayer himself said wasn't canon). Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 22:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me? '"''Similar to Kugawattan, I use to do a specific gaming before I had inspiration and became a gmodder." Uh, excuse me? Specific gaming? It's not like I was specialized in a particular genre or anything. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) A small request Yo I saw that your were taking skin requests. Do you mind if you can do PRL and/or ORG robot skins? just want them for the robot freaks I'm making. Confused Mind helping me out with how to install different models in GMod? I'm really confused. --Hoodie, or The Supreme Diamond--yeah, you get it. Painis Soupcan is a good reason, yes. but Dic Soupcan DID have a video debut, you should see it first before banning me from the site --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1okKdrfZCU Rogue Conagher I've seen the video and in case you want permission to make a full-fledged article for him, I agree. However, please do not erase any messages, yours or somebody else's, from the talk pages. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:41, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Cut-and-paste is a perfectly viable solution. Also, please remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:35, June 14, 2013 (UTC) PumpkinLordOLantern's Freak Models -This is for the Dellbert Model. -This is for the General Reboo Model -This is for the Spylock and Gyro Models. PumpkinLordOLantern - [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern Bazinga!] May I please have the Swiff model? 22:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) BTW, The freak that your making named Doc, Can I use him for my new series? Soldine1000 (talk) 19:13, October 7, 2013 (UTC)